Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 011
く ヴァレルロード | romaji = Todoroku Dansō Varerurōdo | japanese translated = Roar of the Magazine Varreload | english = | japanese air date = July 26, 2017 | english air date = | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Toshiaki Kamihara | storyboard artist = Eran | animation director = * Yukio Okano * Yasuho Tamura * Akiko Toyoda }} "Roar of the Magazine Varreload" is the eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on July 26, 2017.It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Revolver vs. Playmaker Turn 4: Playmaker Revolver just activated the effect of "Fire Prison", which negates the effects of Cyberse monsters in each player's hand, field, and GY, prevents them from attacking or being targeted by attacks or card effects, and any attacks on players who control only Cyberse monsters become direct attacks. Turn 5: Revolver Revolver draws. During the Standby Phase, "Beltlink Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 3 → 4). Revolver activates the effect of "Three Burst Blast Dragon", which Tributes itself to Special Summon a Link Monster from the GY, and one Dragon monster from the hand. Revolver Special Summons "Twin Triangle Dragon" (1200/LINK-2/↓→) from the GY, and "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400) from Revolver's hand. The effect of "Sniffer Dragon" activates as it was Special Summoned, allowing Revolver to add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" to his hand. Revolver Normal Summons another copy of "Sniffer Dragon". Revolver uses the Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon" and the 2 copies of "Sniffer Dragon" to Link Summon "Varrel Load Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Playmaker controls only Cyberse monsters, Revolver's monster's attacks become direct attacks. "Varrel Load Dragon" attacks Playmaker directly (Playmaker: 3600 → 600 LP). Turn 6: Playmaker Playmaker draws. Playmaker activates the Field Spell "Cynet Universe", causing all Link Monsters he controls to gain 300 ATK ("Encode Talker": 2300 → 2600 ATK; "Decode Talker": 2300 → 2600 ATK). Playmaker uses the Link-3 "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" to Link Summon "Firewall Dragon" (2500/LINK-4/↑←↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As per the effect of "Fire Prison", as all the Cyberse monsters that were on the field upon the activation of the 5th effect of "Fire Prison" left the field, it is destroyed ("Beltlink Wall Dragon": 2400 → 2100 DEF). By the effect of "Cynet Universe", all Link Monsters Playmaker controls gain 300 ATK ("FIrewall Dragon": 2500 → 2800 ATK). "Firewall Dragon" attacks and destroys "Beltlink Wall Dragon". Playmaker activates the effect of "Cynet Universe" to target a monster in his GY and shuffle it into the Deck. Playmaker targets "Encode Talker". As "Encode Talker" is a Link Monster, it is sent back to Playmaker's Extra Deck. Playmaker sets 2 cards. Turn 7: Revolver Revolver draws. Playmaker activates his set "Parallel Port Armor", targeting "Firewall Dragon". Revolver activates the Spell "Markers Charge" allowing him to draw a card for every Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone. "Varrel Load Dragon" and "Firewall Dragon" are in the Extra Monster Zone, so Revolver draws 2 cards. Revolver Normal Summons "Anesvarrett Dragon" (0/2200). Revolver activates the Quick-Play Spell "Squib Draw", which targets a "varrett" monster he controls, destroying it and drawing two cards. Revolver targets and destroys "Anesvarrett". Revolver activates the Field Spell "Revolve Boot Sector". Its effect Special Summons 2 "varrett" monsters from Revolver's hand. Revolver Special Summons "Autovarrett Dragon" (1600/1000) and "Anesvarrett" in Defense Position. The effect of "Revolve Boot Sector" causes all "varrett" monsters to gain 300 DEF ("Autovarrett": 1000 → 1300 DEF; "Anesvarrett": 2200 → 2500 DEF). Revolver activates the effect of "Varrel Load Dragon", to target a monster on the field and make it lose 500 ATK and DEF. Revolver targets "Autovarrett" ("Autovarrett": 1600 → 1100/1300 → 800). As a Link Monster's effect that targeted "Autovarrett" is activated, Revolver activates its effect, destroying it, then sending one Spell/Trap Card on the field to the GY. Revolver sends "Parallel Port Armor" to the GY. "Varrel Load Dragon" attacks "Firewall Dragon". Revolver activates the effect of "Varrel Load Dragon" to take control of "Firewall Dragon". "Firewall Dragon" attacks directly. Playmaker activates his Set card "Cynet Refresh", to destroy all cards in the Main Monster Zones. Revolver sets a card. During the End Phase, Revolver activates the effects of both "Anesvarrett" and "Autovarrett", as they were destroyed and sent to the GY this turn. Both effects Special Summon a "varrett" monster from the Deck. Revolver Special Summons two copies of "Magnavarrett Dragon" in Defense Position (Both "Magnavarrett": 1800/1200 → 1500). By the effect of "Cybernet Refresh", Playmaker can Special Summon a Cyberse Link Monster from the GY. He Special Summons "Firewall Dragon" ("Firewall Dragon": 2500 → 2800 ATK). Playmaker then activates his set "Recoded Alive" to target a Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster he controls and banish it, to Special Summon a "code Talker" monster from the Extra Deck. Playmaker targets and banishes "Decode Talker" to Special Summon "Encode Talker" to the Extra Monster Zone ("Encode Talker": 2300 → 2600 ATK). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.